Betrayed
by Peacebunnie
Summary: Lead Crow: how she become the character we see.


Well - look at this. She hasn't given up yet and left you alone.  
  
This piece is somewhat like 'Star', only this time, it's Lead Crow's  
  
life story. Tell me what ya'll think this time, 'kay? *sniff*  
  
Anyway, a big hug out to my beta, Evening Star. YAY STAR-CHAN!  
  
+++  
  
Betrayed  
  
By:Peacebunnie  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Genre: Lead Crow piece  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not, and never will be, mine.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Eré- Red  
  
Ere - Little  
  
Jupsta - Crow  
  
Ladonon - A phenomenon where chemicals in the atmosphere smash into  
  
each other and explode, causing small bursts of multi-colored light.   
  
Increases and decreases relative to the gravity pull of the near-by   
  
moons. (think mini fireworks)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The empty hall echoed with the footsteps of the soldier as she made   
  
her way to the grand dais and knelt before the steps. "Galaxia, I   
  
apologize for Sailor Iron Mouse, and now Sailor Aluminum Siren's   
  
disgrace."   
  
A dark, well-cultured voice answered from the shadows. "Well done on   
  
these two crystals, though."  
  
The kneeling soldier continued, "I swear by the power you've given the   
  
Sailor Animalmeiz... I shall have the rest soon."  
  
The well-cultured voice laughed. Its owner stepped forward, gold armor  
  
glinting in the unnatural light. "We already know that the Sailor   
  
Animalmeiz are..." She paused for a moment, amused, "No enemy to the   
  
Sailor Starlights, or the Solar Sailor Senshi."  
  
Her minion smiled. "Galaxia, I shall have the rest of the Sailor   
  
Crystals for you before they step onto the true battlefield."  
  
The golden soldier shot her a sharp look. "Fools," She said softly,  
  
"The human Star Seed cannot compare to the Sailor Crystal." A mist   
  
rose about her, comprised of the human Star Seeds of the many billions  
  
she had callously destroyed. She let some run through her fingers.   
  
"Human Star Seeds are completely insignificant."  
  
"Galaxia" A new voice announced as she stepped into the hall, "This   
  
Sailor Lead Crow, the third Sailor Animalmeiz, will drag Sailor Moon   
  
to her tomb."  
  
-------  
  
The crack of a whip rang out as Lead Crow attacked the Shinto Priest.   
  
The crows flocking to the area cried out as he fell to the ground,   
  
unconscious.   
  
Lead Crow pulled her whip straight as she called "I saw your Star   
  
Seeds from miles away. Come on out." She chuckled lightly.   
  
"Phobos! Deimos!" She yelled without warning. A flash of light   
  
answered her call, as Phobos and Deimos appeared in their human forms.  
  
"It's been awhile, Phobos, Deimos!" she acknowledged them with a cold   
  
smile.   
  
Sailors Phobos and Deimos eye's widened in recognition. "Red Crow!"   
  
They stated, stunned.  
  
"Phobos, Deimos," Lead Crow ruminated, no longer paying attention to   
  
them, "The lucky twins selected by the princess of the brightest star   
  
in the galaxy. Mars, of the Solar system. We were all in training   
  
then."   
  
The twins simply listened, in shock of what had become of their   
  
friend.  
  
Lead Crow's eyes suddenly cleared. "But it's different now! I am   
  
Sailor Lead Crow, a Sailor Scout!"  
  
'A Sailor Scout?!'  
  
Crow smiled again, as if she knew their thoughts. "All of us in this   
  
galaxy carry a Star Seed. Only ones with chosen Star Seeds, the Sailor   
  
Crystals, can call themselves a Sailor Senshi! On star Coronis, I am   
  
the one, the only, Sailor Coronis!"  
  
Phobos and Deimos were horrified. They both briefly recalled what Red   
  
Crow had been once, before she attacked them.  
  
"Galactica Tornado!"  
  
They leapt out of the way in time to avoid being blown to bits.  
  
Hovering in the air, they thought, 'This power?!'  
  
Lead Crow laughed. "That's right! Galaxia has given me the power of   
  
the Sailor Crystal!" She whipped up her bracelets, now glowing with   
  
Galaxia's power. "Galaxia has promised to transform me into a true   
  
Sailor Scout, in exchange for the Sailor Crystals of the Solar Sailor   
  
Senshi. I am now a Sailor Animalmeiz, loyal to the one and only,   
  
Galaxia!"   
  
One of the twins finally found her voice.   
  
"You've betrayed our mother star, our friends, and our pride, Sailor   
  
Coronis?!" She cried accusingly.  
  
Lead Crow, now completely glowing with Galaxia's power, cried   
  
"Friends, Sailor Coronis, the mother star... Is no more!"  
  
They both recoiled in horror as Lead Crow blasted them into  
  
nothingness.   
  
Lead Crow was collecting their Star seeds as Sailors Mars and Venus   
  
showed up. "Phobos! Deimos!" Mars called, hoping against hope they   
  
were alright. Narrowing her eyes, she let loose a "Flame Sniper!" at   
  
Lead Crow.  
  
Lead Crow simply grinned and deflected her attack with her companion's   
  
Star Seeds. Mars barely had time to register the shock before Lead   
  
Crow grabbed her in a choke hold.   
  
"Mars!!" Venus cried.  
  
"Freeze! You move and you'll be dust, too!" Lead Crow threatened.  
  
Laughing, she sent Phobos and Deimos' Star Seeds to Galaxia.  
  
Still chuckling, she pulled out her whip. "We'll start with the Mars   
  
princess. Or maybe the Venus princess" She said, looking Venus over.   
  
"No!" Another voice called, "We're starting with you!"  
  
Lead Crow whipped around, loosing her grip on Sailor Mars.  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!" Sailor Moon hollared, and Sailor   
  
Lead Crow was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
The little girl shot straight up in bed, sweating and breathing   
  
heavily. Clutching her blanket, she looked frantically around the   
  
room. A few seconds later her mother came in, hitting the light pad   
  
by the door and flooding the room with artificial light.  
  
"Eré, what's wrong?" She asked as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"I had a terrible dream Mama" Eré murmured from the warmth of her   
  
mother's embrace.  
  
Her mother looked relieved. "It's okay sweetheart. Now try to get   
  
some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day of training."   
  
The little girl looked up. "Yes Mama."   
  
"Besides," Her mother continued, "Aren't you going to watch the  
  
Ladonon with Phobos and Deimos tomorrow? You need your sleep."  
  
"'Kay," She muttered, already falling back asleep. Her mother smiled,   
  
kissed her forehead and tucked her in the blankets, turning out the   
  
light as she left.  
  
-------  
  
The shoes walking down the hallway made a lively click, click, click   
  
as Eré and her mother made their way to the training compound's main  
  
training room. People they passed along the way would often wave or  
  
stop to talk to her mother, the renowned Sailor Coronis.   
  
"'Morning, Sailor Coronis, Eré! How's your training coming?" A voice  
  
called from further up the hall, apparently hurrying to greet them.  
  
Eré smiled politely to the older man and then looked away. She hated  
  
being fussed over by grown-ups. Her mother and the guard kept   
  
chatting, but something more interesting caught her eye. Phobos,   
  
Deimos, and Shadow Raven were running up the hall, skidding to a stop   
  
behind them. Her mother and the guard turned to look at them.  
  
"Hello Sailor Coronis" they chorused. "Can Eré come with us for a trip  
  
to town next week?" Asked Deimos. "Please?" Phobos added. "We'd love   
  
to have her with us" Shadow Raven furthered insistently.  
  
"Well. . ." Sailor Coronis hedged. Seeing this, Phobos, Deimos and   
  
Shadow Raven clasped their hands together, silently pleading with   
  
wide, innocent eyes. Behind her mother, Eré tried not to laugh.  
  
"Are any of your parents going?" Coronis inquired. Shadow Raven   
  
nodded. "Yeah, my dad's taking us." Shadow Raven fell silent as Sailor   
  
Coronis deliberated.   
  
"Can Eré come?" Raven asked again.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's all right-" She was cut off by the girls'   
  
cheers. "As long as-" The girls fell silent, and Sailor Coronis   
  
smiled. "As long as she finishes all her studies before she goes. She   
  
has today's studies to finish before she goes with you to watch the   
  
ladonon."   
  
Eré nodded. "And finished they will be."   
  
-------  
  
"Why are we doing this again?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"What kind of answer is that?"  
  
"Yes girls, do tell this old lady why you are sneaking around like this."  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!" The three girls whirled around, one tripping over  
  
her own feet and falling to the floor.   
  
An old women leaning on a cane stood looking at them with raised   
  
eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to the training   
  
chambers?" The old women inquired.  
  
"Della! Don't do that!" Phobos snapped. Deimos stood up and bopped her   
  
on the head.  
  
"We were going to sneak some snacks for Eré," Shadow Raven explained.  
  
"She's finishing her studies. But we weren't supposed to have any   
  
sweets, so that's where the sneaking part came in."  
  
Della chuckled quietly and shook her head. "You three make sure you   
  
don't get my little Ere Jupsta in trouble. Go along now." Shadow Raven   
  
and Phobos started sneaking off.  
  
"Wait," inquired Deimos. "Aren't you going to tell on us?"   
  
Della laughed outright. "You said the 'snacks' were for little Eré.   
  
*You* are the ones who aren't supposed to eat yet. Go on with your   
  
sneaking." Della turned and hobbled off, leaning on her cane. Deimos,  
  
Phobos and Shadow Raven just stood and stared after her.   
  
Phobos smacked herself on the forehead and the others rolled their   
  
eyes.  
  
-------  
  
"Eré Jupsta, just what do you think you are doing?" Coronis asked   
  
sharply.  
  
"Umm . . ." Eré paused halfway out her window. "I finished my studies?  
  
And, I thought I'd go see Phobos and Deimos. Yeah." She nodded.  
  
"Um-hm. You finished your studies?" Eré nodded again. "Phobos and   
  
Deimos are training with Master Corneille right now. Like they do   
  
every day."   
  
Eré looked stricken as her excuse disintegrated. "I forgot that." Her   
  
mother stepped closer and pulled her back inside. "Eré, it's   
  
important that you study and train hard. One day you'll be the only  
  
guardian of Coronis, and you'll be looked to to protect the people."  
  
Eré sighed. "I know. I just . . . wanted to play for a while. Like a   
  
normal kid." Sailor Coronis hugged her daughter. "I know, sweetie.  
  
But realize, you'll be the only protection everyone has. Working  
  
hard and training is to the benefit of everyone." Coronis sat Eré at   
  
arm's length and smiled. "Now *finish* your studies, and then you can   
  
terrorize Master Corneille in practice as the lot of you get tangled   
  
in your whips again."   
  
She started tickling Eré, and mother and daughter laughed together.  
  
-------  
  
Eré, Deimos and Phobos sat at the top of a barren hill, looking out at  
  
the mostly darkened sky and the designs painting themselves across.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Deimos sighed.  
  
Eré nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"It's really too bad Shadow Raven couldn't come." Phobos punched   
  
Deimos in the arm.   
  
"Dummy, you know her parents are rich. In that huge house they live   
  
in, almost all on the surface, from her room, she probably gets a   
  
prime view all the time." Phobos sighed. "While we have to hike for a  
  
prime view."  
  
"It's not so bad," Eré said. "It's nice to spend some time out here on   
  
the surface."  
  
"But it's away from everything" Phobos whined. Deimos rolled her eyes  
  
and bopped her twin.  
  
"Shhh, it's almost completely dark, and I want to watch it while the  
  
watching's good." All three looked up at the small scale explosions in  
  
the atmosphere. They watched in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"You know, it's really worth it," Eré mused. "Being out here on the   
  
surface, hiking and all." Phobos and Deimos smiled. "Yeah" they   
  
chorused. The young girls continued watching the colors mesh and fuse   
  
themselves against the tableau of the night sky, while far above the   
  
best friends the stars twinkled quietly.  
  
-------  
  
Sailor Coronis and Eré were training with pikes when the screaming  
  
reached their ears. Coronis whipped around. "What the-"  
  
The doors to the training facility exploded inward. In strode two  
  
women, one wearing a sparse green top and skirt, the other sporting a   
  
similar top in red and pants to match. Both carried staffs with a   
  
symbol resembling a star as the finishing piece. They observed Eré and  
  
her mother with a cold, calculating look.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Coronis demanded.   
  
The one in green smirked. "I don't see what business it is of yours.   
  
It's your daughter that interests us, not you."  
  
Coronis' eyes widened. "What do you want with my daughter?!"  
  
Red smiled, the pure evil there causing Eré to shiver.   
  
"But of course, you don't have much say in the matter." She blasted  
  
Sailor Coronis against the wall with a casual wave of the hand.   
  
Coronis moaned once, and passed out. Eré screamed in fright and tried   
  
to race to her mother's side. The woman in green grabbed her; she   
  
tried to struggle free and failed. The green demon laughed.   
  
"Now now, little girl, we can't have that" She mocked. And the world   
  
faded from Eré's view as they disappeared. Her last sight was of her   
  
mother, slumped against the wall.  
  
--------  
  
Eré came to consciousness to the sound of cold, cruel laughter. She  
  
tried to move, straining against her bonds.  
  
"Ah, so you're awake, little soldier." Eré froze and stared wide-eyed   
  
at the woman in gold armor. The woman laughed.   
  
"You have spunk, little one, and power. You could be of great use" the  
  
woman mused. Eré glared. The woman laughed again.  
  
"Tell me, little one" the gold woman said, cupping Eré's face in her  
  
hands and leaning over so they were eye to eye, "Do you want to stay  
  
and serve as everyone's slave on that meager planet? A destiny forced  
  
upon you? Wouldn't you rather just leave them and do what *you* want   
  
for a change?" The woman gave her a cool gaze. "You don't have to work   
  
all the time and protect lazy, gutless people that never work, you   
  
know. Let them protect themselves."  
  
Eré's eyes widened. "No! I won't do that!"   
  
The gold woman smiled slowly, deliberately. She straightened up, her  
  
hand slipping from Eré's face. "Of course" she murmured, "you won't.  
  
You're going to kill your mother." Eré's heart nearly stopped.  
  
"Certainly, she needs to be gotten rid of" the woman continued.  
  
"She's quite the nuisance, always the protector and not a bit of  
  
vision. Truly-"  
  
Eré spit in her face. The gold woman's eyes widened with outrage, and  
  
she viciously backhanded Eré across the face. She then slowly raised  
  
her hand to her face and licked it while staring Eré down.  
  
"Ere jupsta" she warned, lowering her hand, "you are very close to  
  
making me lose my temper. Wouldn't want to blow you up, now would we?"   
  
Eré, frightened, just froze.  
  
Galaxia just laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
So? SO?!? *begs* Please write? It's peacebunnie@planet-save.com  
  
And after you do so, have fun visiting Krazy Kitty and the Tomb of the  
  
Little Known Senshi. I wanted to list the Crow's Nest, but that seems  
  
to either have moved or *POOFED*. Anyone wanna let me know so I can  
  
list a link to the site in my next animate fic? I really enjoyed that  
  
site. (BTW, the Krazy Kitty link is here 'cause I didn't put it in the   
  
last one. *whaps self*)  
  
http://www.annland.com/tin/  
  
http://animemanga.net/tomb/  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
